Arguments that Get Us Closer
by The Master of 619
Summary: Amumu had an argument with Annie and thinks he just lost his only friend. He ll recieve help from an unexpected source.


**Hi readers all around the world. I'm new on the fan fiction writing, but I hope somebody, somewhere likes this story, so let`s start and sorry if my English isn`t the best, but I`m from Bolivia. League of Legends belongs to Riot.**

Amumu sighed. He was sobbing on the entrance stairs of the Institute of War. This definitely hadn`t been his day.

He was summoned on the Twisted Treeline along with Annie and Ezreal. He had to face the team of Teemo, Tristana and Zyra. At some point of their match all of them would fight and the winner of that fight would probably win the match. To start the fight Annie summoned Tibbers, while Amumu immediately used his Curse of the Sad Mummy to knock them out ,but he couldn`t reach Tristana with it. Ezreal used his Trueshot Barrage to kill Zyra, but as soon as Zyra fell to the ground she used her ability Rise of the Thorns to kill Ezreal, so it came down to Amumu and Annie facing off Teemo and Tristana. Amumu ran to Teemo, but stepped on one of his toxic mushrooms and slowed down. Teemo thought Amumu would back up, but Amumu kept going. Teemo shouted: "Tristana help", but Tristana was leaving the place through the forest. Teemo received all the spells Amumu knew and was killed.

Later after the match ended Amumu should`ve been happy, after all his team won and all because of him. But then it happened…

_**Flashback**_

_Annie walked right to Amumu and yelled: "Where were you?"_

_Amumu could only say: "What?"_

_Annie repeated: "Where were you?"_

_Amumu said: "What are you talking about?"_

"_Where were you when Tristana followed me through the forest and killed me?!" Annie yelled._

"_I didn`t know it. I was fighting Teemo and I….."He was cut off by Annie who shouted: "You were still alive and didn't help me!."_

_Amumu said as last recourse: "Wasn't Tibbers with you?" He mentally sighed, that was probably the lamest excuse he had to say._

_Annie just left walked away leaving a sad Amumu._

_**End of Flashback**_

Amumu sighed again. He didn`t have many friends in the League and losing Annie just saddened him more than he normally was.

He kept sobbing when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Tristana. There was the one person who technically started all this, as Annie said Tristana followed Annie through the forest and killed her. He couldn`t be angry at her she didn`t know would react that way, nobody knew.

He needed support, so anybody was okay now.

Tristana said: "May I sit next to you?"

Amumu just nodded and moved aside to give her space to sit.

Tristana asked: "Are you okay? You seem more down than you normally do"

"I just had a bad day" Amumu said.

"Care to tell me?" Tristana asked. Amumu thought about it. Did he had anything left to lose? At this point he hadn't. So he said: "I had a fight with Annie and I don't think she wants to be friends with me anymore."

"What did you fight about?"

"She said I didn't help her when you followed her through the forest earlier today"

"I wish I hadn't followed her"

"No it wasn't your fault"

"Yes, it was and now Annie is mad at you, and…" She suddenly stopped.

"What happened?"

"Teemo is mad at me because I _ran away_ when you killed him"

"But didn't you tell him you were following Annie?"

She sighed and said: "I tried, but he wouldn't listen"

"I guess we both screwed up this time"

"I guess"

Then Amumu thought of something.

Annie and Teemo were over reacting. Weren't they supposed to try to kill each other on their matches? That`s what they do they fight each other and cannot always help each other.

"It wasn't our fault"

"What?"

"It wasn't our fault they over reacted because that's what we do, we face each other in matches daily why would it change now"

"You know what, you're right we don't deserve this, they just want to blame their mistakes on us" Said Tristana with her mood now lifted up.

"That's what I'm talking about"

"Thank you Amumu" Said Tristana and hugged him. Amumu just froze on the place; he had never been hugged by any of the girls of the League.

"What was the hug for? "Said shyly Amumu.

"It was to thank you for lifting up the mood. And I was planning on lifting up your mood" Said Tristana now chuckling.

"Do you want to meet tomorrow her?"

"Su-sure"

"See ya" Said Tristana leaving

Amumu just stayed there blushing and thinking: "What had just happened?"

**So here it's the end of my first story. Thanks to all who took the time to read this. Have a nice day. And yes this is the first Tristana/Amumu story here. **


End file.
